Cinderella/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Cinderella from Disney's Cinderella. Films ''Cinderella'' *singing A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartaches. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams, and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dreams that you wish will come true. *the clocktower chiming Oh, that clock! Old killjoy. I hear you. "Come on, get up," you say, "Time to start another day." Even he orders me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. *Oh, a visitor!going through clothes she's made for mice Well, she'll need a new dress, and... *Oh, well, that does make a difference. HE'LL need a shirt, a new pair of shoes... *What? In a trap? Then why didn't you say so? *Now for a name. I've got one! Octavius. But for short, we'll call you Gus. *Bruno, the dog Dreaming again. Chasing Lucifer? Catch him this time? That's bad. snickers Suppose they heard you upstairs. You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose a warm, nice bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams. Know how? Just learn to like cats. *No, I mean it. Lucifer has his good points, too. For one thing, he... Well, sometimes he... Hmmm. There must be something good about him. *Oh please, you don't think that I would—- *But I was only trying to—- *But I just finished—- *Why, that means I can go too! *Well, why not? After all I'm still a member of the family, and it said, "by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." *Oh, I will. I promise. *I'm sure I can. Oh, thank you, Stepmother. *Oh, well. What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and-and-and boring, and-and completely... Completely wonderful. *Why, it's my... *Oh, no! *No, please... *Oh, no. No, it isn't true. It's just no use. No use at all. I can't believe. Not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing. *Oh, but I do. *Magic wand? *Why, then you must be... *Oh, but— *Oh, I wasn't... I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress—- * Why, it's like a dream. A wonderful dream come true. *Midnight? Oh, thank you—- *Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for. *Oh my goodness *It's midnight. *Goodbye. *Oh, I must, please. Please, I must. *Well, I... Oh, the Prince. I haven't met the Prince. *Goodbye! *I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we danced... oh, I'm sure that even the Prince himself couldn't have been more... more... Oh, well, it-it's over, and... *Oh! the sky Thank you. Thank you so much for everything. *Yes? Here I am. *Uh, I think they're still in bed. *and Gus try to warn Cinderella about Lady Tremaine What? What? What? What? her stepmother, going lock her in her room in the tower (gasps) Oh no, oh please! Oh you can't, you just can't! Let me out! You must let me out! You can't keep me in here, oh please. (sobbing) Oh please, please! *Lucifer traps Gus in a teacup Lucifer, let him go! Please, let him go. *Your Grace. Your Grace. Please, wait. May I try it on? *But, perhaps, if it would help— *the other slipper out of her pocket But, you see, I have the other slipper. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *I was a dish maid when the prince married me. And he loves me because I'm me. *Oh, look! We're all in here, and these our stories. aloud from book "Once upon a time, there was a big castle, and in this castle lived a prince and a princess..." ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *You found my shoes. *What were the mice using them for this time? *Did you say Anastasia? *But... it was me. *singing I've always dreamed, that my life could be like a fairy tale, a perfect fantasy. But it was nothing more than a dream. *a human version of Lucifer Bad kitty. *Well I'm not going to miss my own wedding. *Stop. No more. ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' TV Series ''House of Mouse'' ''Sofia the First'' *"Your Amulet brought me here. It links all the princesses whoever wore it, and when one of us is in touble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia?" *"Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way." *"Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way." *"You could be True Sisters." Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Series'' ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Now, Jaq, what's all the fuss about?" *"Don't be afraid. Oh! How interesting... I've never seen a mouse like you before." *"Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven." *"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight. I guess dreams really do come true." *"Oh, well... What's a royal ball? After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful." *"It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress—but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it. And I was so looking forward to the ball." *"Why...it's a dream come true!" *"I've met you before..." *"Thank you, Terra." *"Oh... My goodness! It's midnight!" *"I'm sorry." *"Your Grace... Please wait. May I try it on?" *"Oh please, don't worry. You see, I have the other slipper." *"We’ve been waiting for you, Keyblade master." *"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn’t stopped. We’re working together to hold it back." *"I don't think Ansem will ever return." *"A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Cinderella Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Princess lines